


[银英][莱杨]原耽作家码文记 END

by KUN_63



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄伝説, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUN_63/pseuds/KUN_63
Summary: 背景：双莱杨。在莱杨二人共同创造的和平之后的N年，莱II和杨II的故事。故事：为了生计写耽美小说的历史系副教授杨威利和莱因哈特皇帝的BL。提示：亚典波罗为不良图书会长，安妮罗洁、希尔德为腐女。





	[银英][莱杨]原耽作家码文记 END

莱杨-原耽作家码文记

背景：双莱杨。秘书小姐曾问我什么叫双莱杨，我的设定是在莱杨二人共同创造的和平之后的N年，莱II和杨II的故事。

01  
静谧的夜色里，铁灰色头发的男子轻轻地敲了敲教员宿舍的门压低嗓门说：“学长我来了，稿子写好了吗？”  
宿舍的门从里面被打开，伸出一只纤长苍白的手，对方将一沓手写稿纸交给他：“写好了，录入的事就交给你了，亚典波罗。”  
“好嘞，包在我身上！”名叫亚典波罗的年轻男子拍拍胸脯道：“和学长搭配，简直天作之合，你负责写，我负责上传，粉丝爆满啊。”  
手里抱着漂亮的手写书稿，“不良图书同好会”的会长亚典波罗犹如抱着宝贝，心满意足地回去录入了。  
“啊，学长写的太精彩了，简直是史诗一般的原创耽美野史，啊，不，历史小说啊。”一边熬夜输入亚典波罗，一边赞叹。  
说来也奇怪，他的学长虽然才华横溢，年纪轻轻就已经是历史系副教授，但是却对使用电脑有着天然的排斥，既然是亚典波罗把他拉上不良书籍这条船，自然得负责到底。况且学长写的小说，引经据典，气场磅礴，文笔优美，情节感人，他一大男人看的都眼泪汪汪的，何况那些无知少女？  
亚典波罗又从头到尾看了一下输入的内容，校对了文字和标点，检查无误后登入网站，复制粘贴后点击“发表”，今天的更新终于完成了。  
“白兰地红茶太太昨天的更新你们看了吗？”  
“看了看了，太感人了！皇帝和帝国元帅终于见面了！”  
“接下来会怎么样？会有肉吗？”  
“为什么大家都支持皇帝和敌国元帅啊，大公也很温柔啊。”  
“我站皇帝和元帅，简直就是精神上的双胞胎，双子星系，相爱相杀，简直太萌了！”  
“你们都太肤浅了，皇帝不能左拥右抱吗？”  
站在讲台上的黑发青年无奈地对下面说：“同学们，上课的时候你们可以做自己的事，但是请不要打扰到其他人。”  
带头说话的学习委员兼班花格林希尔吐了吐舌头，课堂顿时安静了一大片。  
下课后，格林希尔向历史老师说抱歉：“对不起，杨副教授，但是白兰地红茶太太写的（耽美）历史小说太好看了，和您的历史课一样精彩，您要不要也来看看？”敢情格林希尔小姐除了道歉之外，最重要的是向她最喜欢的老师安利她最喜欢的网络小说家？  
年轻的历史系副教授杨威利苦恼地摇了摇头，早年被亚典波罗拖下水，开始写原创小说，写着写着就往不良方向发展了，更他感到烦恼的是，读者群体越来越庞大，现在连他的学生们都成为他的读者了，且他们还以为作者是个女性。  
其实在新银河帝国建国以来，同性恋婚姻已经合法，出版也相对自由，网络小说得到空前发展，他以笔名“白兰地红茶”创作了二十几部原创小说，反响一直都非常热烈，已经连续好几年成为网络小说前十名。自从他开始连载这部带有耽美色彩的架空历史小说后，流量点击骤然爆棚，甩开第二名好几倍，每次他更新的时候，服务器几乎瘫痪，这是他和亚典波罗始料未及的。  
杨威利，29岁的费沙大学历史系副教授，知性儒雅，普通英俊，上课谈不上多风趣幽默，但个性随和，毫无架子，几乎从不挂科学生，深得学生喜爱。杨目前正着手编写专著，他想在33岁之前申请正高职称，35岁退休。因为大学文科教员的工资实在太低，早年在新闻系学弟亚典波罗的诱拐下开始写原创小说，补贴家用。  
他的小说涉及面甚广，有当代纯爱小说、推理小说、悬疑小说，也有历史小说，写着写着居然著作等半身，粉丝覆盖全银河。这次他架空的古代历史小说中因穿插着男男耽美情节，实很符合当下流行趋势，甫一连载就获得空前好评，着实把低调匿名的杨给吓呆了。不过从此钱包富裕了，他与亚典波罗七三开分成。杨的物质欲极低，尽管现在账户上的数字有好多个零，但他目前还没想好怎么花……  
他很想告诉读者，这个架空历史小说其实真有其事，不是他胡诌乱掰的，他做过认真研究，从历史文献的蛛丝马迹中挖掘出真相，而且他确定皇帝和敌国元帅之前的感情也是真的，但是他可不敢正大光明指名道姓写到底是哪两位，只能写架空历史小说，毕竟这里不是巴拉特自治星域，出版始终没这么自由。  
“这次更新一本满足啊！”一个腐女读者咬着手绢道：“又肉又虐，肉中带虐，虐中带肉，简直太好看了！对了，我刷了5000票，你刷了多少？”  
“这种精彩的剧情，不刷个2万票怎么够啊！皇帝和元帅之前的理念冲突描写得太精彩，肉又香艳四射，看得人流鼻血。”  
“是啊，其中虐的情节我都看哭了，还好没哭出声音来，要不然就惹杨副教授不开心了。”  
杨对学生一贯放纵，哪怕上课睡觉，只要呼噜声不吵到别人，他就不会阻止。他之所以想快点升正教授，因为正教授可以不用带麻烦的本科生……  
亚典波罗看到疯狂增长的流量：“学长，这次写肉，点击量爆棚啊！再多加一些肉吧！”  
“还要写肉？”杨抓抓头：“太过纵欲不好的。”  
“哎呀，又不是你纵欲，小说人物呀，你让他们一夜十七次都没关系的，快快，多写肉。”  
“……好……”  
于是在学弟的蛊惑下，杨一边红着脸，一边又更新了一篇皇帝和元帅之间的纯肉文上篇。码字的时候他想，这元帅估计腰都直不起来，屁股都要开花了。  
这次一更新，流量居然刷新了记录，票数足足是前几部小说的好几倍，结算账户差点都爆了。  
“太，太好看了！这肉简直前无古人后无来者。我刷三万票！”  
“我刷四万票，这肉酣畅淋漓，香辣劲爆又温馨甜腻！”  
“白兰地红茶太太是我偶像！我太爱她了！”  
………………  
然而，人怕出名猪怕壮，在这部原创架空历史耽美小说受到空前热捧时，引来了当局的注意，于是乎，当亚典波罗再次打算更新时，发现文被封了？！理由是R18。  
Oh！My Lady Gaga！  
不对啊，这上面明明有分级NC-17提示！符合帝国法律啊。  
总之，这篇文被盯上了，想要更新难上加难。  
亚典波罗心疼，他虽可以私下问学长了解剧情，但是大纲完结和全文完结之间就像囫囵吞枣和满汉全席之间的差别这么大！  
此时不仅亚典波罗，全银河白兰地红茶太太的书迷们也坐不住了，他们一方面想知道结局了，另一方面，更新的是纯肉上篇，他们嗷嗷待哺等下篇呢！卡文是大罪，卡肉更是罪中之最！当局居然把文给锁了，太令人愤慨。  
按照这个标准，那个什么l●ft，什么蹴鞠rps不是都应该禁么？  
义愤填膺的太太们组织了白兰地红茶线上书友会，亚典波罗也顺势混入其中。带头的两个一个ID叫“巧克力蛋糕”，另一个叫“短发亦骄傲”。他们每天审核入会书友，问一些连亚典波罗都回答不出来的白兰地红茶小说中的细节，他敢说，有很多问题杨身为作者自己都不知道。  
对于文章被锁的事实，杨倒毫不在意，他终于可以安心写自己评正高职称的专著了……  
亚典波罗在线上书友会混熟了，对读者们的疯狂热情十分佩服：“学长，你继续写吧，再不写有些读者要割腕跳楼了！”  
“啊……？”杨呆呆地看着他，抓抓脑袋：“不是被锁了么？”  
“我们已经商量好了，你写手稿，然后粉丝拿去复印，每次100份，先到先得。”  
“手稿……？”杨摇摇头：“被发现字迹怎么办。”  
“这年头除了学长，谁还写字啊，签名很多都用指纹虹膜或者人脸识别。”  
有道理，杨心想，而且他会斯宾塞体、圆体字、哥特式字体，平时他写小说一直用比较好写的圆体字，他很少写板书，签名一般用斯宾塞体，应该没问题。  
“学长，你忍心那些读者掉在你的坑里出不来么？她们每天痛哭流涕等你的更新啊。”在杨犹豫之前，亚典波罗拍胸脯说道：“你放心，绝对可靠，尤其是组织者巧克力蛋糕和短发亦骄傲，她们都很想见你，以后这种事就交给她们操作，印刷都靠她们，学长只要负责写就好。”  
在亚典波罗再三打包票之下，杨决定接受他的建议，继续辛勤码字。  
02  
第一次线下更新，杨、亚典波罗、巧克力蛋糕、短发亦骄傲四人悄悄在一个安静的咖啡馆碰头。后者显然出手很是阔绰，一下子包下了这家咖啡馆，杨和亚典波罗走进咖啡馆，看到两位绝色美女向自己走来。  
“我的网名是巧克力蛋糕。”长发温婉的金发美女道。  
“我是短发亦骄傲。”短发的美女道。  
她俩宛如一对姐妹花，亚典波罗眼睛都看直了，原来学长的粉丝颜值这么高哇。  
“我是白兰地红茶，这是我学弟侠气狂醉。”  
巧克力蛋糕激动地紧紧握住杨的左手，短发亦骄傲激动地紧紧握住杨的右手：“太太写的太好了！请不要介意锁文的事，请您一定继续写！我从你第一本小说就开始追了，太太是我偶像，是我的精神动力！”  
等等，我是男的……不是太太……杨内心想提醒她们。但被两个角色美女握住手，他哪还有时间反驳，杨的脸涨得通红，比写肉文的时候还红：“谢，谢谢两位。”  
“太太放心，现在是艰难时刻，先这么过渡，我们会积极斡旋，保证不久之后锁文就会打开。”  
看来这两位铁杆粉丝，非富即贵了。  
杨将这次更新的肉文下篇手稿给她们，两位美女立刻如饥似渴地阅读起来。  
看到一半，巧克力蛋糕忽然黯然伤神，几乎泫然欲泣：“太不容易了，皇帝陛下和元帅这车开得又稳又虐，这俩人理念不同，立场不同，能在一起太不容易了。”  
短发亦骄傲点头：“是啊，他们的结合简直是奥丁大神的杰作。啊，白兰地红茶太太，请收下这次的稿费。”  
于是两人把十几块砖头大小的100帝国马克纸币给杨，看看得十几万了，得是杨在大学里一年的薪水。  
“这是……？”  
“太太每次更新，差不多都有这些收入，我们代书迷全给了。”  
“哎？！”  
双方都很有分寸，没有相互打探彼此的来历，粉丝见面会在愉快融洽的气氛中结束了……  
“学长学长！这次直接给现金诶，没有给网站分成，比之前赚得还要多。”  
杨若有所思地点点头，结识了两位给他灵感的缪斯女神，他的创作热情更高了。在接下来的更新中，他加入了皇帝纳妃候选人集体针对元帅的情节。贵族千金们的父亲兄弟叔伯们，构陷元帅，军务尚书本就反对给予敌国元帅如此高的荣誉，不择手段地将其下狱。皇帝本来将信将疑，看到“铁证如山”，怒而以为元帅背叛了自己，伤心之下不愿面见元帅，打入大牢。元帅狱中受尽虐待，幸而皇帝姐姐和一干提督品格正直，他们联手查出真相，递送给皇帝，皇帝此时才知道自己受了蒙蔽，立刻屈尊赶往牢狱，见到牢中血肉模糊的元帅依旧对他微笑，坚强的心简直碎光光，他不顾血污抱起元帅，心疼又懊悔地道：“朕来晚了，害你受苦了。”元帅昏迷着倒在他怀中……  
捂心口……太虐了！我的小心脏抽疼抽疼的。  
巧克力蛋糕看得泪流满面，短发亦骄傲看得热泪盈眶。这么又虐又琼瑶的剧情，在白兰地红茶太太笔下竟然如此精彩。皇帝一颦一笑均由元帅牵动，元帅对皇帝无怨无悔毫无底线地信任，即使被错怪也毫不怨怼，这种年下强攻隐忍受，相爱相杀，精神共鸣，真真真太对胃口了！  
这次给白兰地红茶的稿酬，又比之前多了不少，而白兰地红茶手写书稿的第一版复印稿也卖到了天价，一时间费沙纸贵，当然他的亲笔书稿自然是被巧克力蛋糕、短发亦骄傲二位铁杆粉丝珍藏起来了。  
然而连载网站不干了，本来白兰地红茶的小说就是该网站的主要流量来源，现在被当局禁了，难道要员工们喝西北风么？于是在网站CEO和巧克力蛋糕、短发亦骄傲的奔走之下，当局终于决定对该历史小说解禁，真是喜大普奔啊！  
杨又开始在网站上连载了。上次写到元帅浑身是血倒在皇帝的怀里，之后的剧情依旧一波三折。虽然靠着高超的医疗养好了伤，元帅浑身上下没有留下一丝疤痕，但皇帝一直觉得愧疚，元帅也想离开权力中枢早日退役，于是两个人又为了去留问题又讨论起来，讨论着讨论着就讨论到床上去了……又是一大块激情四射的肉，大家看得意犹未尽。  
一波未平，一波又起。元帅原来的部下得知他为了他们，在帝国“牺牲小我，受尽虐待，日日被奸淫”，心中大感悲愤，于是悄悄潜入帝国想要救他出去。元帅表示不能走，否则就是和皇帝对着干，会破坏现在的和平，然而护主心切的部下们不管三七二十一迷晕了他们脖子以下无能的元帅扛起来就走，但是不幸被军务尚书逮住，送到皇帝面前。皇帝以为元帅又要离开自己，不爱自己了，伤心欲绝之下，命令处死元帅的部下，把元帅当作禁脔日日开车……元帅本就身体弱，身心俱疲之下，香消玉殒了……  
BAD ENDING……  
等等，这剧情太狗血了，杨胃疼，自己都写不下去了，他卡文了。  
这次更新太过虐，虽然还写着TBC，但读者们似乎已经看到了BE的苗头，纷纷表示要看HE。不仅如此，白兰地红茶太太已经一个月多不更新了，读者们一阵鬼哭狼嚎，仿佛人生没有追求。平时白兰地红茶一周更新2-3次，暑假、寒假、春假里几乎天天更新，断粮一个月多的读者们表示就算是更新有玻璃渣他们也认了，只求不坑。  
作为他们的代表，巧克力蛋糕、短发亦骄傲两位中流砥柱前往探望卡文的白兰地红茶。  
“太太，卡文不要紧，玻璃渣也没关系，最主要是继续更下去，求您了！”巧克力蛋糕笑得花容惨淡：“多少坑底的读者都等着你撒土！”  
平时看上去更为坚毅的短发亦骄傲也劝道：“是啊，太太难道没有看到坑底的亡灵泪满框吗？您可千万别向田中老贼，啊，不，田中老师学习啊，务必要填坑以及Happy Ending，不能皆杀啊。”  
“问题是我觉得我写的OOC了，皇帝本来不是这种人。”杨双手抓头，把头发都弄乱了，幸好他头发丰沛，家族基因良好，要不然早晚秃头。  
“我觉得太太现在应该好好休息，这样才能有灵感。我提议，我们一起带太太放松放松。”  
“诶……？”  
03  
于是杨莫名其妙就被两位美女拉去费沙的旅游胜地度假去了，反正现在春假，也是适合踏青的时候。不过这地方游客只有他们一行三人，老板不会亏本么？既然已经出门，自然不能再相互称ID，金色长发美女叫安妮罗洁，昵称安妮，短发美女希尔格尔，昵称希尔德，她们也知道了白兰地红茶叫“杨”。安妮罗洁和希尔格尔，应该是名，她们用的是W式姓名表记型，杨的名字是E式，他只报了自己的姓。反正双方都没有互报全名，这也让杨松了口气，毕竟费沙大学历史系副教授写耽美肉文的事传出去可不光彩。  
经过一周的心灵洗礼，呃，其实就是杨在度假村里除了吃喝拉撒睡看书自己来做，其他都由度假村的服务员来完成的懒散一周，杨的灵感又回来了。  
本来之前的虐文已经看得读者们肝肠寸断，纷纷表示要给白兰地红茶太太寄刀片寄炸弹，但是这次更新却是神来之笔。心情好果然不容易写悲文，这次更新写到皇帝其实是假意下令处死元帅的部下，而经过抢救，元帅也活了过来，看到床边时刻守着他的皇帝，两人相拥而泣。这段作天作地虐攻虐受的更新写出了皇帝强大外表下脆弱的心——他只是希望把爱人永远留在自己身边，多么可歌可泣的银河之恋啊！真是闻者伤心，读者流泪啊！  
连载到最后当然是happy ending，日日H啦，这部作品也成了新银河帝国史上最卖座的一部史诗级原创耽美历史小说，阅读量数字惊人！粉丝们不仅在l●ft上写同人文，继续皇帝和元帅的性福生活，各色画手coser纷纷出动，甚至还有电影人表示要投资拍摄真人电影舞台剧，手办抱枕粘土人等周边也卖得十分火爆，总之不管是杨还是亚典波罗还是网站，都赚得盆满钵满，网站还一口气签下白兰地红茶十年的著作版权。  
读者们的胃口永不满足，在看完了架空历史后，纷纷表示要看现代文，巧克力蛋糕和短发亦骄傲两位骨灰级粉丝也表示现代文中萌点也很多，她们不知道从哪里找来很多小黄文的给杨参考，看了她们分享的小黄文本子和电子书，杨不由面红耳赤，真难以想象两位如此清纯的美女居然口味这么重。  
现代文，最受瞩目的是谁呢？当然就是尊贵的皇帝陛下了。这次杨学聪明了，为了不被当局盯上，总不能写皇帝陛下的耽美文吧，但可以含沙射影啊。  
白兰地红茶太太又开新坑了，这次的主角拥有奢华的金发、神赐的美貌，而且出身就地位尊贵，不用像前一部的历史小说那样天天打仗，不打仗能干啥呢？当然就是谈恋爱开车了。而且现在杨在巧克力蛋糕和短发亦骄傲的熏陶（带坏？）下也渐渐学会了一些网络体设定，什么ABO啊，哨兵向导啊，支配服从啊，肉写起来得心应手，水到渠成，简直比他写论文发表文章还顺手。  
这个系列以俊美主角谈恋爱为主题，情节琼瑶但肉量十足。比如在ABO的设定中，主角是Alpha，副手是Beta，两个人一不小心来一次一夜情，结果愣是没擦出火花来。主角是Alpha，青梅竹马的红发挚友也是Alpha，两A相见，更A者胜，大公被吃掉了……总之白兰地红茶太太射影当今皇帝，写出了一路开车的肉文，其含肉量高达90%以上，几乎让主角攻了每一个他身边的人，足足把读者们喂了个饱。就算皇帝看到这些小黄文，但他把皇帝描写得在战场，啊，不，情场上如此英勇无敌，龙精虎猛，如有神助，每个人都被他弄得欲仙欲死，应该是龙颜大悦。这么想着，杨在开车的道路上越走越远，甚至都忘了自己在生活中还从来没开过车这个事实……  
杨现在发现，其实写肉挺好的，尤其是PWP，又不需要动脑子想剧情，又不会卡文，读者点击率也没下降，多好呀，于是在专心开车的同时，他终于有更多精力完成他评正高职称的专著——《银河英雄记》了。  
该书包括外传一共16册，为了评个正高级职称能写16册的现在还真不多……看在他辛勤到令人汗颜的份儿上， 评议会的大腕们深感自己做学问都没这个30岁的年轻人这么认真，纷纷投了赞同票。  
终于拿到了正高级终身职称，退休金到手，口袋里银子也满了，杨决定洗手不干了。在写完最后一场Alpha主角与自己虚构的黑发黑眸Omega启蒙老师的肉文后，杨自己锁了专栏，去了巴拉特星域，开始养老。  
巴拉特星域是帝国境内的民主自治特区，享有极高的自治权，说白了就是国中之国，出版自由，更不用担心写个文都要被当局查，也不需要使用BPN之类的软件。  
不管读者们这次怎么鬼哭狼嚎求他回来，他一概不理，连“不良图书同好会”会长亚典波罗都不知道他住哪儿。杨买了个独栋小洋房，每天看书喝红茶睡觉，日子过得悠然自得，仿佛有当代隐士之风，偶尔在博客上写写历史评论文章，不夸张地说，连猪都没他滋润。  
这天，他邮箱里收到一封邮件，大意是他的《银河英雄记》专著得到皇帝陛下的高度赞赏，认为这是历史学界百年难得一见的著作，拟将他封为勋爵，这让杨大为惊喜。倒不是他对被授予勋爵勋章感到开心，自从开国皇帝取消贵族特权之后，爵位只代表荣誉，不代表每年会给予多少俸禄或领地，但杨觉得用心写的历史著作终于得到了认同。  
他在原创小说届的成就必将载入历史，但是他研究的历史，却很少被人关注。尽管他写《银河英雄记》的时间精力远远大于那些小说，但是大家对于后者的认同却远远高于前者。新银河帝国总人口一共500亿，白兰地红茶的书销售额50亿本，什么概念呢，10个人当中就有一个人买了他的书，还不算盗版的和网上阅读的。而他的《银河英雄记》才卖出去几万本，不及前者零头的零头，而且很多都是大学买回去放图书馆积灰，基本没人去看，这让他极为郁闷。  
于是，杨决定回到费沙，接受皇帝授予的勋爵勋章。  
对于白兰地红茶太太已经回到费沙的消息，读者界完全不知，他们还以为太太丢下他们不管了，沉浸在无尽的悲伤之中……

 

04  
进入新无忧宫，杨像乡巴佬一样对精美的艺术品赞同不已，因为父亲杨泰隆曾经有收集古董的爱好，他对这方面不缺乏审美。当尊贵的皇帝陛下出现在自己面前，进行授勋典礼的时候，杨被如天神一般的美男子惊呆了，奢华的金发、神赐的美貌，简直是从画中走出来的人物。  
容我犯一下大卫综合征，杨晕头转向地想，顺便皇帝陛下和安妮罗洁长得好像。  
结束了仪式，俊美的皇帝请杨到后殿坐坐，杨不知道这是多大的殊荣（陷阱？），傻呵呵地就跟着大灰狼进去了。门在杨的背后关上了，现在，房间里只剩下他们两人，皇帝秀丽的嘴唇露出微笑的形状。（注：此句来自银英原著）  
皇帝请他进入他的书房，里面整整齐齐放着崭新的精装版《银河英雄记》16本：“朕买卿的书，喜欢买三套，一套翻到烂，一套借给别人看，一套珍藏。”  
对于皇帝如此的抬爱，杨感动得几乎热泪盈眶，多少人赞美白兰地红茶都不及赞美一句《银河英雄记》。杨写的关于本国的《银河英雄记》文体参考了司马迁的《史记》，分为两个本纪、十个列传、多个世家等，详细描述了他们的生平。毕竟楚霸王项羽也有本纪，凭啥敌国元帅不能有，对吧？  
金发的年轻皇帝大大褒扬了杨的《银河英雄记》，这让杨觉得终于有人认同了自己在历史研究上的成果，感到极为欣慰。  
这时，皇帝带他来到书柜一角，有些神秘兮兮地道：“这里还有朕珍藏的书。”  
杨一听，眼睛都亮了。什么书？是珍贵孤品书还是禁书？  
皇帝打开了一个暗格，杨好奇地凑上去定睛一看——《白兰地红茶全集》。  
皇帝神采奕奕地说道：“长久以来朕就一直想见你一面。好不容易，朕的愿望终于实现了。白兰地红茶太太。”  
杨顿时石化，自己哪里露出了马脚，尤其是字迹方面他一直非常注意，在公众场合从来不用白兰地红茶手写小说的字体。  
皇帝看到一秒窘色后恢复常态的杨，心情愉悦地想就算一秒朕也足够慢慢拆穿你，他笑着说：“朕一直是《银河英雄记》的读者，从你出版第一本《序章》开始，朕就关注着，出版局把你的手稿给朕看过。”  
这下杨放心了，他写《银河英雄记》和原创小说，用的不是一种字体，而且论文和小说的行文风格也不同。“非常感谢陛下您的欣赏，但不知道白兰地红茶是哪位？”  
见他还想抵赖，皇帝觉得有必要拆穿他那拙劣的谎言：“别人没看过《银河英雄记》所以他们不知道，朕可是都看完了，你写的架空历史文名字和皇爷爷以及建国的提督们不同，但明眼人一看就知道写的是同一段历史。”  
杨开始流汗……第一个发现他写作构思框架的，居然是皇帝，而且自己写的是皇帝爷爷的狗血耽美文，尽管他研究历史时坚定地认为开国皇帝和曾经的敌国元帅，也就是后来封为帝国亲王的男子是一对相爱的恋人，但皇室没有发布任何官方消息说明他们不愿意被民众知道，故而他在署名杨威利的《银河英雄记》中对此一字未提，在匿名的原耽小说中写了他们的事，以写他们的情史这种方式纪念两位伟人（不过为了迎合读者口味部分情节和开车车速快得几乎脱轨），现在居然被皇帝发现了……  
现在已经不是皇帝可以草菅人命的时代了，但真怪罪下来他也是要吃官司的，光一条诋毁皇室的罪名也够他受的，所以杨决定坚决抵赖到底，打死不认。  
“不是不是，这部架空历史小说和开国皇帝与亲王没有任何关系，日月可鉴！”杨信誓旦旦，反正费沙又没月亮，现在这时代称呼太阳也只叫“某某恒星”。  
皇帝似乎没听到他的话，沉浸在童年的时光中：“皇爷爷很严厉，不管对什么要求都很高，很少露出笑容，朕最喜欢亲王爷爷了，他身上有很好闻的红茶味，也很温柔，每次被皇爷爷或者父皇教训总是他来说情……”  
原来他在怀念已经过世的皇爷爷和亲王爷爷。看着这样的皇帝，杨心中怆然。  
皇帝突然抬起头，看着杨：“你猜对了，皇室一直封锁消息，但朕的皇爷爷和亲王爷爷确实是恋人关系。”  
杨了然，通过研究他早已知道结果，但是由历史的经历者说出来，又是别一番认可感，但强烈的求生欲还是让他说了违心的话：“陛下，我啥也没猜，我就是为了评正高职称写的《银河英雄记》，很荣幸得到您的赏识。”而且如果承认自己是白兰地红茶，那个日日开车，以皇帝和他的提督们为原型的现代耽美系列文被追责可咋办，他还是要脸的。  
这演技这心理素质，不比亲王爷爷差，皇帝心想，听其他提督爷爷们说，他们之前在战场上可吃足了亲王爷爷的亏。  
“其实朕最喜欢这套书。”皇帝翻出了他压箱底的宝物，杨凑近一看，几乎晕过去——白兰地红茶的现代系列，主角攻遍天下的肉文。  
皇帝有些委屈地说：“你这个系列，朕的提督们人手一套，都知道隐晦地写他们和朕的事，现在为了避嫌不敢接近朕，他们也是你的读者。奥贝斯坦还排查了半天是不是自己人作案，结果一无所获。”  
杨顿时目瞪口呆，警铃大作，看来决定抵赖到底的决策是正确的，还好他脸皮够厚，刚才皇帝应该没看出什么吧。  
“吉尔菲艾斯是三好直男，他爱慕姐姐。奥贝斯坦卿是独身主义者。罗严塔尔自从看了朕攻他的文更加沉醉于温柔乡，帝国名花都被他睡得差不多了，现在她们的父母兄弟每天让朕问罗严塔尔要说法。米达麦亚已经结婚了，看到朕就躲。毕典菲尔特和缪拉是一对。梅克林格沉浸在他的艺术世界里就能高潮。总之，各位提督们因为看白兰地红茶的文入戏太深，代入感太强，看到朕这个大魔王总攻就保持距离。”  
就连修特莱、瓦列、艾齐纳哈、克斯拉等钢铁直男也避之不及，汇报完工作就迅速遁走。  
杨汗流浃背，他好像罪过大了，这可是离间皇帝和臣子的大罪啊……摸摸脖子，脑袋还在，对，对，我们现在处在民主帝政时代，不会因言获罪，要对开国皇帝和亲王创造的和平法治宇宙有信心。  
皇帝看着他发呆的表情，心想杨威利这家伙迟钝得可以，他里面写到的受自己都提了一遍，唯一就没有提到就是原创的黑发黑眸启蒙老师。  
这时门外有侍从敲门：“陛下，秘书官小姐求见。”  
皇帝绝美的面容露出一丝阴谋得逞的笑容：“请她进来。”  
短发的美女秘书官如往常一样进到皇帝的办公室，看到正襟危坐的杨，她大惊失色忍不住脱口而出：“白兰地红茶太太？”  
这不是短发亦骄傲么？杨发现自己中计了，他再也抵赖不掉了。  
皇帝发出舒心的笑声，自从希尔格尔•冯•玛琳道夫担任秘书官后，除了在公主和吉尔菲艾斯面前，她还从来没见过皇帝笑得这么开心。  
“杨威利，别抵赖了，朕猜的没错，你就是白兰地红茶。”  
希尔德把文件放下后就匆匆出去找安妮罗洁商量对策去了。  
“安妮，怎么办？陛下发现杨就是白兰地红茶了，当初他的文被锁了，为了能够继续看文，是我们把他的小说安利给陛下的，也是我们怂恿他写含沙射影陛下的开车文，万一陛下怪罪他了可怎么办？”  
“慢慢说，莱因哈特是怎么知道杨就是白兰地红茶的？”

 

05 END  
莱因哈特和杨两个人单独在皇帝的办公室里，气氛诡异而一边倒，莱因哈特把杨围在书柜里，杨熟知开车文，他不知道现在这种情况应该叫壁咚还是书柜咚。  
“姐姐和玛琳道夫小姐曾向朕推荐你的架空历史小说，看着看着就入迷了。”莱因哈特曾以为写出这部文笔老练情节丝丝入扣的历史小说该是一位花胡子老学究，此时他也在阅读费沙大学的杨威利写的《银河英雄记》，两厢一对照，明显是同一人写的嘛，一个写感情线，一个写历史线。仅根据资料就可以完整写出当时的内容，真是不一般。再一看他的简历和照片，黑发黑眸知性温和，与亲王爷爷还有点像。顿时皇帝化身杨威利的迷弟，下令解锁立刻白兰地红茶的专栏，从此日日追文，不亦乐乎。看到杨写了现代系列开车肉文，让耳闻目染皇爷爷与亲王爷爷恋人关系的莱因哈特大为惊喜，努力记住体位认真学习。  
此外，杨虽不在朝堂，光凭蛛丝马迹就可以推断出几十年前的历史细节，又能在舆论关注点不在皇室和提督们私生活的费沙写出连当事人都觉得在射影自己的文，这真是个大大的天才，洞察力惊人呐。就在莱因哈特准备召唤杨时，传来他远走巴拉特星域的消息，让他有点猝不及防。  
既然去了巴拉特，就不方便直接拐人了，巴拉特那帮子人他见过，一次亲临他们的选举演说现场，坐在第一排听演讲的皇帝被一个候选人喷了一脸唾沫，他们这劲头自己可消受不起，想来想去，只得编个理由把杨从巴拉特骗回来，啊，纠正，不是骗，皇帝是真觉得这16册《银河英雄记》历史价值非常高，评论也很到位，值得勋爵的殊荣。  
“其实，朕是真的喜欢你写的文，而且朕也有事想请教你。”莱因哈特羞答答地说。  
“什么事？我知无不言言无不尽！”  
莱因哈特一脸求知若渴的表情，“你教我怎么开车好不好？”宫里的女官们不会教他两个男人怎么开车，如此私密之事他本来想请教其他心腹提督们，不想他们见到自己个个都躲得远远的。  
“啊？”杨呆若木鸡，“我……我没开过车。”  
莱因哈特也吃了一惊，“那你写的肉文呢？”  
呀，羞死人了，杨红着脸道，“之前我学弟给了我一些肉文让我参考，后来还有两位粉丝给了我很多小黄文让我学习。”他很有道德地没把希尔德她们拉下水。  
敢情写出如此香艳美味肉文的太太，其实还没上过车？  
莱因哈特也不知道自己捡到宝了还是中大彩了，想想也是啊，看杨，细胳膊细腿的，一副文弱书生样，也不像是老司机。  
“那这样吧，反正我们都是第一次上车，不如照着白兰地红茶太太的书当作课本来实践一下。”  
“哎……？”  
“莱因哈特，弟弟，你听我说！”安妮罗洁公主和希尔德匆匆赶到皇帝的办公室，不等通报就直接闯入，蓦然看到屁股光溜溜的杨正被他亲弟弟按在沙发上开车。  
安妮罗洁道，“你们继续，就当我们不存在。”她和希尔德想看现场春宫已经很久了，况且是皇帝和她们狂粉的白兰地红茶太太。  
“怎么可能当你们不存在，姐姐，快出去，把门带上。”  
“哦，好嘞。”  
姐姐……？原来安妮罗洁是公主，怪不得莱因哈特和她这么像，等等，她和希尔德难道不就是怂恿他继续码文导致现在被皇帝练手的罪魁祸首么？。  
“开车不能分神，要不然要受惩罚，你文里写了。”  
杨欲哭无泪，他自己写了什么有时候自己都忘了。  
两位美女速速退出，然后在一边窃窃私语，“希尔德，我太感动了，太太为了将他的肉文境界进一步提升，竟然不惜躬亲尝试，这是怎样一种大无畏精神啊。”  
“是啊，我们之前还以为白兰地红茶太太丢下我们不管了，没想到是取材去了，是我们错怪太太了。”  
喂喂，一个身为帝国公主，一个身为帝国皇帝首席秘书官，你们考虑的方向是不是不太对？  
被莱因哈特做得动弹不得，杨不由无比懊悔地想，我为什么要写肉文，我为什么要写主角总攻文，现在屁股和元帅一样开花了……  
莱因哈特与他的祖父很像，外貌俊美，掌握权力，但在自我约束方面却极为严格禁欲，特别是在私生活方面，这些杨本来是知道的，可是今天觉得似乎自己研究的结论需要被推翻，难道皇帝是个纵欲之徒？在办公室也可以开车？  
俊美的皇帝轻轻吻着杨的额头，“现在提取染色体的技术已经非常成熟，我们明天就去医院，很快就可以有自己的孩子了。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“朕在向你求婚啊，既然发生了这种事，就要对你负责到底，否则就和前朝那些淫荡的皇帝没两样了。”  
“可是……”  
“皇爷爷已经制定了通过同性恋婚姻的法律，你还有什么担心的？”  
“……那当时他们怎么不公布。”  
“你对历史的洞察力应该可以知道为什么吧。”  
“因为亲王殿下不想让政局动荡，也不想让他的部下们不安么？”  
莱因哈特点点头，“现在已经和平了，我们可以做到皇爷爷和亲王爷爷都做不到的事。”  
“但是这也太快了……”  
“没事，皇爷爷和亲王爷爷也是第一次碰头就开车了。”  
“……”巴米利恩会谈的资料太有限，杨没悟透这段历史也情有可原，他只是推测两者可能开车了，没想到真的开车了。  
“而且，你这么有天赋，洞察力敏锐，不为国家效力可惜了。”  
杨可不觉得这是天赋，要是真有天赋，就早一步知道皇帝的企图，躲在海尼森不回来了。  
“报酬很丰厚哦。”  
“我有钱。”  
“有很多书可以提前看，而且没删节。”  
“好！”杨立刻星星眼地答应了，然后才发现他好像被自己卖了……  
趴在门缝旁听了半天，安妮罗洁和希尔德面露春色，“好事成了？”  
“必须成啊，我弟弟出马还有搞不定的人么。”  
“安妮罗洁公主……玛琳道夫小姐”红发的吉尔菲艾斯红着脸看着仪态略显不端的两位美女，“祝，祝你们幸福……呜呜呜……”他流着宽面条眼泪飞奔而去……  
两位腐女相拥而笑，“今天来我房间。”  
“是，公主。”希尔德红着脸点点头。  
深夜的房间里，安妮罗洁和希尔德开完车后一边重温杨的小说，一边流着口水道，“回头让白兰地红茶太太再开个新坑，写皇帝和他伴侣的宫廷密事。上次写皇帝总攻虽肉量十足，但是人家喜欢一心一意的弟弟，否则像前朝那些淫荡的皇帝。”  
“我也是，我CP洁癖。”  
“对了，皇爷爷没把前朝宫廷秘物处理掉，好像有个什么叫龙阳十八式，明天我就拿给弟弟看。”  
“安妮果然是我的天使！读者们的天使！”  
从此，原耽作家兼历史学家杨威利过上了白天上班（偷懒？）顺便码字，晚上亲身取材的幸福生活，广大新银河帝国的读者们又能阅读到白兰地红茶太太的新文了，可喜可贺啊！  
END


End file.
